


I Didn't Plan For This

by allthings



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen, Heero POV, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 12:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthings/pseuds/allthings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot from Heero's POV. Heero wants to tell Duo something on his birthday. (Didn't know Duo's actual birthday so I just made one up!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Didn't Plan For This

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my transfer of old works to AO3 - written in 2004.

Today is the day. June the 11th. Your birthday.

I've been waiting for this day for months. I don't know why I decided on this day, but I did, and I've been waiting ever since. Waiting to tell you how I feel. It's taken a long time to work up the courage and plan my moves, but I'm finally ready. I've planned for every possible outcome. Of course, I know what I want to happen. But what we want to happen and what does happen are often very different things. I know from experience. I've wanted to tell you I love you for such a long time. And I've wanted you to love me back. What I want hasn't happened yet. But I'm going to tell you.

Pushing open the red double doors at the end of the corridor, I stand still for a moment, surveying the crowd of bustling students. Bright morning sunshine lays in shining rectangles across the floor and walls, streaming in from wide windows set at intervals in the rows of lockers. Somehow the sun seems to make everyone happier, and laughter bubbles around me while the sound of excited chatter is a steady background static.

Moving out of the path of students pushing through the doors, I stand and look out of the window. The school grounds, which look so dismal and rundown in the rain, today look picturesque, the grass a striking green under the clear blue sky. If I was outside there would be birdsong. I can almost hear the cheerful chirping in my head. Perfectly romantic.

Turning my gaze down the corridor again I immediately find your locker. Seeing you stood in front of it, my stomach does an impossible flip flop. Bright coloured gift paper is strewn around your feet, and you talk animatedly to your friends, presumably thanking them for the gifts now tucked precariously under one arm.

I haven't got you a gift. Not because I don't care. Never because I don't care. But because a gift is just a gift, a present, an object. Meaningless, really.

The boys you're with turn away and you're left alone, spinning the combination to open your locker. Time to go. Starting towards you my heart pounds wildly, but I manage to keep my expression calm. Planned for every scenario, I'm ready. Of course, I want the 'I love you too' scenario, but I'm prepared for anything else. Whatever the outcome, I have to tell you. I've been waiting too long.

My locker's beside yours and I step up to it, slipping my bag off my shoulder, just as I do every morning. I can smell your scent - a mixture of earth and cologne - and my stomach flips again, like being on one of those roller coasters you love to ride.

Glancing up you smile cheerily at me. "Morning, Heero!"

"Morning." I try to smile back, but I'm so nervous I only manage a slight lip curl. "Happy birthday, Duo."

You grin at me, looking impossibly bright. "Look what I got from Trowa and Quatre!" You pull the gifts out from under your arm, and show me a book on mechanics and a small stuffed animal which loosely resembles a rabbit, but purple in colour. "Did ya get me anything then, buddy?" you ask, nudging me playfully.

"No."

"Oh. Ok. I was just messin'."

You didn't look hurt just then. I'm not being harsh. I just don't show my feelings with useless books and toys.

You slam your locker door shut, presents safely inside and text books now tucked under your arm in their place. You turn to me with a small half smile, instead of your sunny grin, but you still look just as bright. So bright that I can't even look at you directly. Today is the day. I'm going to tell you.

"Well, I'd better be off to class now." Your voice interrupts my thoughts, and I realise that now is my chance.

I walk towards you.

"Duo…"

I look up at you.

"…"

So close now.

"…have a good day."

And I walk straight past you.

I didn't plan for this scenario. The students still laugh, the sun still shines, and the birds still sing. And I walk on to class.


End file.
